Could We Do That?
by Obsessionsaremylife
Summary: After a hard day, Newt and Tina discuss if they could do what they are asking Albus Dumbledore to do. (Spoilers for Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them along with speculation made from the book J.K Wrote for the following films! Hopefully once Fantastic Beasts has its own category I will put this in there :D)


**Spoilers and Speculation for Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: the movie and its possible sequels mostly coming from the author's bio on Newt from the Fantastic Beasts book that started this all... bigger author note at the end of the one shot! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Could We Do That?**

Newt sighed as he silently shut the front door behind him, "Well that didn't go as well as hoped" He frowned as he muttered to himself, resting the back of his head against the wood. He forced himself to walk forward and his sombre mood brightened when he heard a voice coming from upstairs.

It was clear she had switched the lights of from downstairs so while it looked dark and cold an unmistakable warmth was welcoming him home from the upper level, Newt couldn't help but smile when he felt the warmth from having someone to come home to instead of his creatures, it had been two years now but he still couldn't believe it.

He made the journey upstairs and slowly opened their bedroom door, his breath taken by the image in front of him, Tina lying on her side facing the door, the duvet draping over her body hugging the ever growing bump that held their unborn child and Newt held in a laugh when he noticed Pickett under the covers with her looking intently at the book Tina was reading to him.

" _High on the hill in an enchanted garden, enclosed by tall walls and protected by strong magic, flowed the Fountain of Fair Fortune"_

She stopped when she felt someone's eyes on her, her auror training kicking in, in these dark times, her hand was already reaching for her wand as she looked up, relaxing when she saw her husband.

"Newt" She smiled warmly as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"You do realise this is one of the reasons why the other accuse me of favouritism" He gestured to the scene in front of him thinking of how if the other Bowtruckles found out he'd never hear the end of it, he flopped on to the bed gently not to disturb his wife or Pick but grateful to finally take the weight of his feet.

"He wasn't feeling well" Tina defended but laughed when Pickett started to cheep and poked her, demanding her to continue on the story "We're talking Pick!" Tina tried to stop him but all he did was glare at Newt for interrupting the story and made his alliance quite clear to Newt by running up Tina's bare arm to sit comfortably on her shoulder.

"It's been years Pick" Newt said desperately "You can't still be sulking!"

Pickett just stuck out his tongue as Tina laughed and held her hand out so he'd climb on it, she held her hand out as Newt had taught her, waiting for him to do the same and despite Pickett's glare he still happily went over to Newt and climbed into his favourite pocket of his coat, a true sign that while he wasn't happy with him didn't mean he wouldn't go back to his favourite place in the world.

"And just when I thought we were bonding" Tina laughed as she closed her book of _"The Tales of Beedle The Bard"_ and placed it on her bedside table.

"I did almost have a heart attack when Albus asked where Pickett was and he wasn't in my pocket, it was only when I realised he must have been with you did I calm down" Newt lay on the bed sighing again but gratefully accepted his wife's affectionate gesture of stroking his hair.

Tina decided to ignore the Erumpent in the room for now and inform her husband of a nicer piece of information. "Queenie and Jacob have arrived, they were tired from their trip so you'll see them tomorrow" She smiled softly as Newt smiled at the mention of his sister-in-law and her husband; their friend."

"That's good" He turned on his pillow to look at her and she snuggled further in bed and turned her head to mimic his position.

"They were sorry you weren't here when they got here, so don't be surprised for Queenie to give you an elaborate welcome" Tina smiled.

"Does she do anything else?" Newt smiled back as he grabbed her hand and pressed their entwined hands to her baby bump.

"How's she doing?" He asked

" _He_ " Tina pressed smirking at their on going debate on if they were having a boy or a girl "Is doing fine since you left, I was just reading them a story when Pickett came along and snuggled down with me to hear as well!"

Newt laughed, smiling brightly despite his morose mood as he leant down to press a kiss against the bump, feeling a peace when he felt a kick in response. "Hey baby" He whispered pressing another kiss on the stomach before moving back to his pillow tampering down the slight feeling of apprehension of becoming a parent which came hand in hand with the excitement he felt about it too. As he felt a kick he couldn't help but worry about what kind of world his child was being born into.

"So your talk didn't go well?" Tina whispered as Newt gave a humourless laugh.

"That's one way to put it... Albus... Well..."

"He still refuses?"

"Won't even try" Newt sighed "He may be the only wizard able to stop him, Merlin knows all of us have tried and he won't even try... refused to talk to me about the subject says he just wants to focus on teaching his students."

"While its commendable he does that" Tina whispers trying to soothe her husband "We still need his help"

"I've tried everything, he won't hear it" Newt sighed in frustration almost in tears at the man he so looked up to, the man who defended him from his inevitable expulsion, the man who is the reason why he had his wand and it wasn't snapped in front of him, the man who was the reason why he was currently lying in bed with his wife right now since if it wasn't for his encouragement to document all the fantastic creatures out there leading him eventually to New York and through that meet his wife. Newt sighed again "It's never easy being let down by your heroes"

"He is human after all, a great wizard true but... human" Tina kissed his forehead giving him comfort he never knew how much he needed, he pulled her in his embrace both chuckling slightly at Pickett chirping when they disturbed his favourite pocket. "Sorry Pick" Tina apologized but still embraced her husband.

"I don't know what to do, maybe I was foolish to think I had any sway on Albus Dumbledore... maybe no one does" He whispered.

"I wouldn't go that far" Tina soothed "I think you have more then you think, but maybe if all 4 of us go..." She trailed off "He hasn't seen me since I popped as it were, it might change his mind." She gestured to her bump.

"I just don't understand why its so hard what we're asking him to do, Grindelwald is terrorizing and killing muggles!"

"No- Maj's" Tina couldn't help but correct.

" _Muggles_ " Newt stressed again "And worst of all he's using magical creatures to do it!" Newt looked deeply unhappy.

"You have stopped him from using so many of them though Newt" Tina kissed his cheek and hummed when he reciprocated by kissing her softly, lovingly on her lips.

"We all have but, Not enough" He whispered "I get they were friends, and its easy saying I would stop my friend but..."

"It's not that they were friends Newt" Tina looked puzzled at him "Surely you know?" She asked when she saw he looked confused

"Know what?"

"Albus is in love with him."

"I..." That stumped Newt while making a lot of sense to him at the same time. "How did I miss that?"

Tina decided not say he misses a lot of things when it came to his fellow humans but if Albus and Grindelwald were two Graphorns he'd probably see it straight away. "I can understand why its hard for him though" Tina said instead trying to but herself in Albus Dumbledore's shoes "the magical community is forcing him to duel, or stop him, basically do anything and everything to stop his great love, it takes a great wizard or witch to put their feelings aside like that... I'm not sure I could stop you." Tina admitted

"On the contrarily Tina, you are an exceptional Auror you could quite easily stop me" Newt smiled as if he was pleased that his wife could disarm him.

"Thank you" Tina couldn't help but smile back "But It's more the connotations of what he has to do Newt" She whispered "I think it be hard for anyone to stop the person they love even when they have gone as bad as Grindelwald has. I mean my sister has broken the law to be with her love, I have moved an ocean to be with you... not that I mind" Tina smiled as Newt tried to protest always feeling a bit guilty that she had. "I love it here in England even if Hogwarts isn't up to Illvermorny standards."

"To borrow a statement from your sister... HOGWASH" Newt teased her as Tina did a very good impression of Pickett when she stuck her tongue out of him.

"But as I was saying, its a lot we're asking of him, and I believe he will do the right thing but Newt could you actually stop me if I went that evil?"

"I..." Newt stumbled "Don't know... I'd like to think I could but after..." They both paused as he brought her closer to him the memory of Leta Lestrange rushing into their minds. "I understand why it be hard, but as a soon to be father..." He paused as Tina raised her eyebrows "Okay as a father" He smiled thinking about his creatures "I just want him stopped."

"And he will be, and soon hopefully, but we have each other, we have Queenie and Jacob and soon we'll have this little guy" She gestured to her stomach "I've always found when we're together as a group we can do quite amazing things."

"Very true" Newt smiled again before closing his eyes resting his head on top of hers, yawning as he snuck under the covers.

"Aren't you going to change?" Tina asked amused already knowing the answer.

"No, I'm quite comfortable right now" He answered both of them knowing he wasn't.

"You could just ask him to move for a minute or so" Tina whispered hearing Pickett snore softly inside Newt's pocket.

"He's inside my pocket and not pinching me, I class that as a victory Tina, I'm not about to move him now!" Newt exclaimed as she laughed.

"I do love you Newt" She moved her head to kiss his cheek again, he closed his eyes just absorbing the love she gave unselfishly just wanting nothing else but his love in return which he couldn't help but give from the moment he returned with the first copy of his book in hand, heart beating wildly at the thought of seeing her again after months of being away with only letters as their correspondence, he still remembered his breath being taken away from his entire body when he saw her waiting for him once he went through customs. He smiled warmly at the memory and Newt forced his eyes to open dragging himself from the pleasant memory only to find Tina looking at him"I'm not sure I could stop you either" She illiterates again quite honestly before she lightened the mood by continuing "I mean I haven't managed to stop you from bring a least one creature of yours to sleep in our bed most nights with us." She gestured to Pickett.

"After the scene I came home to Mrs Scamander, I think you find they are _our_ creatures or are we going to ignore the time Dougal was sleeping next to you the other week?" Newt kindly reminded her smirking slightly.

"He was keeping me company when my husband went off to protect a creature" Tina tried to reply innocently before continuing "... when I couldn't go with him, or more not allowed to go with him." She finished darkly.

"I miss you coming with me too" Newt laughed thinking back to their adventures documenting more creatures which had to stop when Tina joyfully found herself with child "But in the end she'll will be worth it" He cupped her bump again feeling the pleasure of his child kick back.

"Indeed, _He'll_ will be" Tina smirked as Newt continued to laugh, they both laughed harder when Pickett came out of Newt's pocket to shush them, his glare quite firmly informing them that at least he was trying to sleep right now.

"Sorry Pickett" They apologized at the same time and laughed together again, a light moment they enjoyed together during dark time they found themselves in at the moment.

* * *

 **So this month I have been doing NaNoWriMo which has reignited my writing and after seeing Fantastic Beasts on Friday and then reading its screenplay today this came to me after remembering that Pickett and Newt didn't really sort things out after the events of The Blind Pig which made me thing that maybe Tina would be Pickett's favourite now which spun the image of her reading to him as a bedtime story type of thing!**

 **I also loved the idea of Newt being oblivious to Dumbledore's feelings for Grindelwald and wanted to play on how hard it be for Dumbledore to actually duel him even if it was for the greater good, Newt and Tina just took over then with their conversation of if they'd be able to do it themselves if it was either one of them!**

 **Also the quote from the book Tina was reading obviously was taken from the story "The Fountain of Fair Fortune" from The Tales of Beedle the Bard which you probably already know so obviously it does not belong to me! And all creatures mentioned are either from the movie or book!  
**

 **So hope you enjoyed this, bit rusty for Fanfic but couldn't resist please keep in mind this isn't betaed so sorry for any mistakes (Nano is taking all my editing powers away from me at the moment) so please read and review... but no flames!**


End file.
